Surprend moi
by Moon's Night
Summary: J'ai merdé... Encore... Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis aussi inquiet à ce sujet. Sauf que maintenant, faut que je me rattrape. Et avec le mec que j'ai... ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Il va falloir que je me surpasses si je veux que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Je ne vous dis pas la galère...


**Rating **: T

**Paring** : Naruto x Shikamaru

**Note** : _Salut mes petits loups ! Comment allez-vous ? __J'espère que ça peut aller malgré tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. __Voici donc un nouveau petit OS sympatoche, écrit sur un thème de la Ficothèque Ardente. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Je ne vais pas blablater mille ans. Je dis un gros merci à ma bêta (même si ce n'est pas encore corrigé) d'avoir pu m'aider sur cet OS et à Cookie qui a eu l'idée de ce défi !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Merdé. Il avait encore merdé. Parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette situation arrivait. Mais pour le coup, il était vraiment mal.<p>

D'un air ennuyé, Shikamaru fixait la porte de son salon, une moue contrariée étirant ses lèvres rougies tandis qu'il s'étalait complètement sur son canapé. L'une de ses mains vint masser son visage, un profond soupir restant dans le fond de sa gorge. Pourquoi avait-il remis le sujet sur le tapis ? Ce n'était pas comme si ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais à chaque fois, il fallait qu'il revienne dessus. Son comportement lui faisait penser à celui d'un gamin de primaire, capricieux et jaloux. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à la situation actuelle.

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond beige de son salon, Shikamaru se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour arranger les choses. Plusieurs plans se mirent en place dans son esprit, certains lui paraissant plus efficace que d'autres avant qu'il ne décide de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche. Il réfléchissait toujours mieux sous le jet d'eau chaud et à cet instant précis, il avait besoin de toute sa tête pour trouver une solution à son problème.

Cela devait faire un an que le jeune homme était en couple. Un an qu'il pensait à la même personne, qu'il cherchait à la voir le plus souvent possible et qui lui manquait terriblement quand elle n'était pas avec lui. Un an durant laquelle il avait appris à prendre sur lui, faire des concessions, à faire entendre son point de vue et ses idées vis-à-vis de leur relation. Un an plus ou moins difficile, entre les réactions de ses amis, de sa famille et des personnes qui l'entouraient. Un an pendant lequel il en apprit plus sur lui-même que sur l'être aimé, sur ce que pouvait lui apporter cette relation et l'autre. Un an qu'il sortait avec un garçon, un de ses amis d'enfance et qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui au quotidien. Sauf que pour l'heure, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps.

Après de longues minutes, Shikamaru quitta la salle d'eau, le corps mou comme un mollusque alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas lent. La vague idée d'appeler son amant pour s'excuser lui traversa l'esprit, ses billes chocolat se posant sur son cellulaire posé sur la table basse, cependant, le brun savait que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait pas avant trois bonnes heures, si ce n'était pas plus. Il aurait mieux fait d'attendre le lendemain pour prendre de ses nouvelles plutôt que de le harceler de messages inutiles.

Une plainte lui échappa, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace rebutée. Dans ces moment-là, Shikamaru se demandait toujours pourquoi il sortait avec ce type. Bien qu'il connaisse les raisons par cœur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait pu choisir une fille facile à vivre, une nana gentille et douce et avec laquelle il aurait pu penser des moments tranquilles. Mais non, il avait choisi ce garçon turbulent, casse cou et hyperactif. Un autre soupir se fit entendre, mais il fut vite suivi d'un sourire doux.

Naruto n'était vraiment pas le genre de mec à rester assis plus de cinq minutes à ne rien faire. Toujours en mouvement, il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse une connerie par jour sous peine d'emmerder toute personne qui serait présente dans la même pièce que lui. Il lui arrivait bien d'être sérieux, calme et réfléchi, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Shikamaru en avait fait plus d'une fois les frais, que se soit à la sortie des cours de natation qu'ils prenaient quand ils étaient à l'école primaire ou vers la fin des soirées arrosées donnés par des amis à eux. Le jeune homme finissait toujours par faire quelque chose fou, stupide ou décalé comme courir complètement nu pendant les cours de sport, danser sur les tables du réfectoire ou imiter l'ensemble de ses professeurs lors des réunions administratifs. Il lui était même arrivé, une fois, de serrer la main de toute personne qui entrait dans son restaurant préféré en leur raconter n'importe quoi dans un anglais médiocre. Et parfois même, il réussissait à entraîner certains de ses amis dans ses délires, la plupart du temps après plusieurs verres de boissons alcoolisées. Non, Naruto n'était pas un garçon calme et distingué et quelque part c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Ils ne seraient certainement pas ensemble dans le cas contraire.

L'horloge sonna minuit, le brun levant le nez de son cours d'économie. Se plonger dans ses devoirs l'avait aidé à ne pas penser à son petit-ami, ni à prendre son téléphone pour l'appeler. Il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de le contacter pour s'excuser. Mais savoir que le jeune homme avait très certainement rejoint son appartement lui causait du soucis.

Leur première dispute sur le sujet remontait à environ trois mois. Quand le brun avait exposé la chose, le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait ri avant de l'embrasser en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter le moins du monde. Shikamaru avait tenté de ne pas s'en formaliser mais une semaine plus tard, ses doutes étaient revenus à la charge, lui tordant l'estomac. Il les avait gardé pour lui, ne désirant pas se quereller une nouvelle fois avec son amant, cependant, celui-ci n'avait eu aucun mal à remarquer son trouble et lui tirer les vers du nez. Avant qu'une nouvelle dispute s'en suive. Naruto ne lui adressa pas la parole les deux semaines suivantes, préférant se consacrer à ses cours à la fac sérieusement comme il l'avait dit plutôt que de perdre son temps à s'engueuler avec lui. Et ce fut après avoir fait des pieds et des mains que le jeune homme réussit à se réconcilier avec son petit-ami. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas certain d'y arriver.

C'était ridiculement frustrant quelque part. Shikamaru savait parfaitement que ses soupçons n'avaient rien de fondé mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis que Naruto avait emménagé avec son colocataire et ami, cinq mois plus tôt, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme qui partageait les quarante mètres carrés de studio avec son amant était purement hétérosexuel et ne risquait pas de changer de bord du jour au lendemain. Mais cela avait presque était le cas pour lui. Alors pourquoi pas pour un autre ? Et à voir comment était les deux garçons ensembles, pire que cul et chemise, il y avait de quoi, parfois, se demander s'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Sentant son esprit s'encombrait de mauvaises pensées, le jeune homme secoua la tête énergiquement, maugréant doucement avant de taper énergiquement ses joues. Il ne devait pas se dire tout ça. Naruto était avec lui, pas avec un autre et ne désirait pas aller avec une autre personne -homme ou femme. Il l'aimait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre et ne risquerait pas de mettre leur relation en péril en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Même si ce satané brun qui habitait avec son petit ami était mille fois plus séduisant, attirant et intéressant que lui. Agacé, Shikamaru délaissa son bureau tout en poussant un « _Galère !_» désabusé. Il se savait jaloux de Sasuke mais pas à ce point là.

Une fois sous les couvertures, le brun eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, se demandant comment il pourrait recoller les morceaux avec Naruto. L'emmener dans son restaurant favori était proscrit, le portefeuille du jeune homme n'assumant toujours pas leur dernière sortie qui datait pourtant de plusieurs semaines. Le dîner aux chandelles également, il n'avait rien de romantique et le blond lui rirait au nez s'il faisait une telle chose. Il n'aurait pas non plus la possibilité de régler ça sur l'oreiller, son petit-ami ne lui permettrait certainement pas de mettre un pied dans son appartement. Les idées se succédèrent alors, n'arrangeant pas vraiment le jeune homme qui ne dormit quasiment pas de la nuit. Ce fut au petit matin, quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, Shikamaru eut enfin sa solution. Il en était tellement heureux et soulagé qu'il s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard, ses paupières ne s'ouvrant qu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Il fallut plus d'une heure au brun pour se réveiller complètement, se préparer et manger un morceau avant de prendre la direction de chez son amant. En ce samedi après-midi, les rues de la ville étaient bondées de monde et de touriste, les gens se promenant ou faisant leur courses pendant que Shikamaru se dirigeait vers la station de bus qui l'emmènerait plus rapidement à son blond. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et insoutenables quand il arriva enfin devant le petit immeuble de Naruto.

Quittant l'autocar rapidement, Shikamaru s'empressa d'entrer dans le bâtiment et de monter les quatre étages qui le séparaient du jeune homme. Il n'eut aucun mal à arriver à bon port, respirant plus profondément pour retrouver un rythme normal avant de toquer à la porte. Son cœur tambourina soudain plus violemment dans sa poitrine, une multitude de question le prenant tandis qu'il revoyait son idée encore et encore. Est-ce que ça allait réellement marcher ? Est-ce que Naruto allait lui laisser le champ libre ? Et si tout tombait à l'eau ? Le brun sentit son estomac se contracter, une boule désagréable se faisant une place dans sa gorge quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître une tignasse corbeau et ébouriffée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sasuke avait toujours été froid et hautain avec toute personne qui n'était pas Naruto ou son tuteur. Et il était devenu pire après que son ami lui ait annoncé qu'il sortait avec le brun. Le jeune homme n'avait, semblait-il, jamais réellement avalé la pilule et se montrait parfois très pénible. Comme ce jour-là.

Cependant, Shikamaru tenta de faire abstraction du regard de tueur du garçon en face de lui, prit son courage à deux mains et parla d'une fois forte pour - l'espérait-il – se faire entendre de son amant.

- J'ai un truc à te demander.

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage du jeune homme, l'étonnement peignant complètement son visage alors qu'un « _Hein_ » sonore leur parvint. Intrigué, Sasuke se retourna pour découvrir son colocataire et meilleur ami, rouge comme une pivoine, dévaler le couloir avant de reporter son regard suspicieux vers l'intrus.

- C'est quoi ton délire ? Lâcha Sasuke avec perplexité tout en reportant son regard sur Shikamaru.

- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, soupira le brun en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

Les rétines du jeune homme s'agrandirent davantage, le blond dans son dos continuant de fulminer sans rien dire. Shikamaru, lui, essayait de garder son calme un maximum, l'expression qu'arborait son amant le mettant mal à l'aise. Mais c'était un cap à passer pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre la situation au clair.

- Et de quoi as-tu besoin ? Demanda finalement Sasuke, ses bras se croisant sur son t-shirt marron.

- De ta moto.

Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke aussi estomaqué. Sa bouche n'était pas ouvert sous l'étonnement mais le brun sentait qu'il se retenait. Quand à Naruto, lui avait presque crié avant de quasiment se coller au dos de son ami qui lui barrait la route jusqu'à Shikamaru. Le jeune homme ne sut pas s'il était en colère ou sous le choc, mais le blond était, en tout cas, complètement perdu.

- Non mais Shika, c'est quoi ton délire ? S'égosilla presque son petit-ami. Pourquoi tu veux sa moto d'abord ? Et hier, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, déclara le jeune homme, la boule au ventre, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Les paupières de Naruto papillonnèrent un long moment, Sasuke fronçant les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer lorsque le blond disparut soudain en courant, le surprenant davantage. Attendant anxieusement, Shikamaru resta sur le pas de la porte sans prononcer le moindre mot, le colocataire de son amant criant suffisamment pour savoir ce que faisait son ami quand celui-ci revient alors, sa veste en similicuir noir sur le dos et un casque dans chaque main.

- Allons-y ! Fit le jeune homme une fois chaussé.

Ce ne devait pas être sa journée puisque Sasuke lâcha échapper un hoquet de surprise, l'abasourdissement se mêlant à une légère irritation que Naruto ignora royalement. À la place de s'occuper de son colocataire, il prit le chemin des escaliers sans prendre le soin de vérifier que Shikamaru le suivait. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, le brun marchait quasiment dans ses pas.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec la moto de Sasuke ? S'intéressa Naruto, légèrement suspicieux et bourru.

- La mienne est toujours en réparation, déclara simplement Shikamaru en le rejoignant à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Ça ne me dit pas où tu comptes aller avec.

Le ton quelque peu cassant du blond déstabilisa le jeune homme, son estomac se tordant à nouveau alors qu'ils parcouraient l'allée menant au parking non loin. Il avait rempli la première étape de son projet en surprenant son amant. Mais à présent, les choses ne pourraient continuer si celui restait dans cet état. Il espérait qu'il n'ait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

Quelques minutes leur furent nécessaire pour arriver jusqu'à la moto noire et grise de Sasuke, le bolide attendant patiemment dans le parking qu'on vienne l'utiliser. Machinalement, Naruto tendit un casque au brun, ainsi que les clefs de l'engin avant de croiser les bras et de prendre un air plus froid et irrité. Cela manqua de décourager Shikamaru, sa gorge se serrant sous le regard agacé du blond tandis que ses lèvres fines se mouvaient à nouveau.

- Alors ?

Si le brun n'était pas amoureux du garçon devant lui, il ne se serait pas donné autant de mal et aurait prit une autre direction pour mieux le planter là. Pourtant, il était dingue de ce blondinet et pour leur bien, il devait serrer les dents et croire à ce qu'il faisait.

- Où veux tu aller ?

Naruto crut d'abord à une blague, ses yeux s'agrandissant à cause de l'étonnement. Cependant, l'expression sérieuse du brun le déstabilisa, le laissant pantois. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait mais le garçon qui lui faisait face ne pouvait décemment pas être Shikamaru, non ?

- Comment ça où est-ce que je veux aller ? Fit le blond, totalement estomaqué.

- Tu as bien compris, dit simplement Shikamaru tout en tentant de rester détaché.

- Attends, tu empruntes la bécane de Sas'ke pour m'emmener où je veux ?

- C'est ça.

Il eut un moment de flottement, le blond assimilant les paroles de son vis-à-vis qui commençait à perdre patience. Il pouvait comprendre que Naruto ait du mal à saisir où il voulait en venir mais ne pas avoir de réponse de sa part avait le don de l'angoisser. Que pouvait-il bien penser maintenant ? Il devait être ridicule.

- Mec, t'es taré, avoua alors Naruto, l'air toujours surpris.

- Peut-être bien, bredouilla le brun avec difficulté avant de continuer. Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Les paupières du jeune homme se fermèrent plusieurs fois, sa tête se tournant de gauche à droit avant qu'une moue ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Shikamaru ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer les siennes, son blond ayant perdu son expression neutre et glacial pour prendre cette adorable bouille concentrée qu'il arborait toujours quand il réfléchissait. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien, même très bien.

- Euh... je ne sais pas moi. À la plage ?

- Ok.

N'en attendant pas plus, Shikamaru enfourcha la moto, sous l'œil perplexe de son petit-ami qui ne tarda pas à le suivre. Puis, une fois leur casque enfilé, le jeune homme démarra et prit la route la plus courte pour les emmener à la mer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux garçon se retrouvèrent sur une plage isolée, l'air frais et les quelques nuages voilant le ciel dissuadant quiconque de se rendre en un tel lieu. L'eau était pourtant d'un bleu marine chatoyant, l'odeur du sel s'élevant de l'océan et les petites vagues amenaient leurs écumes blanches sur le sable. Le paysage avait un côté si apaisant et rassurant que Shikamaru remercia intérieurement son amant d'avoir choisi ce lieu. Il se sentait bien et l'absence de population l'aida davantage.

Retirant ses chaussures, le brun posa un pied sur le sable frais avant de se diriger vers la mer d'un pas lent. Il retira sa veste, profitant du faible vent qui soufflait agréablement dans ses cheveux quand Naruto vint le rejoindre, lui aussi s'étant déchaussé.

- Et maintenant ?

Ses billes brunes se posèrent sur son amant, celui-ci l'observant avec méfiance. Naruto semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser, leur dispute de la veille étant encore vive dans son esprit. C'était également le cas pour Shikamaru, le remord le prenant à cette pensée. Mais il préféra la chasser bien vite. Il ne devait pas rester là-dessus. Il devait bouger.

C'est alors sans prévenir qu'il attrapa Naruto par la taille, le portant presque comme un sac à patate avant d'avancer vers la mer d'un peu rapide et hésitant. Dans la manœuvre, le jeune homme s'était mis à hurler, l'injuriant en le sommant de le déposer au sol lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre, Shikamaru ayant jeté son amant à l'eau tandis qu'il était entré dedans jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Froide comme elle était, le brun se demanda si Naruto ne risquait pas de faire une hypothermie, une légère inquiétude prenant place dans son ventre quand il remonta soudain, le rassurant quelque peu alors qu'il toussait violemment.

- T'es complètement malade, fulmina le blond en se tenant la poitrine. Tu aurais pu me tuer !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, marmonna Shikamaru, la mine déconfite et honteuse.

- Tu vas me payer ça !

La seconde suivante, Shikamaru était sous l'eau, celle-ci s'infiltrant dangereusement dans sa gorge et ses poumons après que Naruto l'ait poussé brusquement. Il mit un peu de temps avant de remonter à la surface, sa poitrine se gonflant d'un air salvateur avant qu'il ne recrache le liquide salé avec difficulté sous le rire goguenard de son amant.

- Ça te fait rire ? Maugréa le brun. Tu vas voir !

Commença alors une bataille sans merci, les deux jeunes hommes se jetant successivement à l'eau, se bousculant ou s'éclaboussant sans retenue. Puis, très vite, les exclamations agacées et vengeresses furent remplacées par des rires amusés et des sourires en coin, leurs gestes se faisant moins violents et durs pour finalement devenir tendres, joueurs et doux. Ils ressemblaient à deux gamins en train de joyeusement se chamailler, se lançant des piques et des regards suggestifs jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne craque le premier et ne saisisse le col de son amant pour l'embrasser. Shikamaru se laissa faire, trop heureux que son petit-ami le reprenne à nouveau dans ses bras -bien que la dernière fois remonte à la veille- et que sa colère se soit apaisée. Il le laissa mener leur échange qui se termina sur la plage, leurs corps enlacés l'un contre l'autre pendant que le blond surplombait son amant sans pouvoir cesser de l'embrasser et de le toucher.

- On devrait faire ça ailleurs, bafouilla Shikamaru entre deux baisers.

- Je veux bien mais on ne peut pas prendre la route dans cet état, notifia le blond tout en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt détrempé de son vis-à-vis.

- Il faut quand même qu'on bouge, répliqua le jeune homme en se relevant.

Mécontent, Naruto lui lança un regard contrarié, ses mains le forçant à s'allonger sur le sable afin de continuer leur exploration. Sauf que le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à avoir froid. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas rester sur cette plage, les vagues léchant leurs corps et le vent caressant leurs peaux. Non, ils devaient rapidement aller dans un endroit chaud avant d'attraper un mal quelconque ou que quelqu'un ne débarque sans prévenir.

Après plusieurs tentatives, Shikamaru réussit enfin à se libérer de la prise de son amant et joua la carte de la taquinerie pour le forcer à le suivre. Piqué à vif, Naruto lui courra presque après, irrité par le regard mutin et moqueur de son amant qui le mena jusqu'à un hôtel devant lequel ils étaient passés à moto. Une fois dans le hall, le brun réserva rapidement une chambre, sous l'œil perplexe de la réceptionniste, sortit son portefeuille humide afin de payer et prit les clefs que lui tendait la jeune femme avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Naruto le suivit en sautillant, un sourire carnassier sur le visage et une fois la porte de la chambre passée, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps prendre son petit-ami dans ses bras, le porter jusqu'au lit et en faire ce qu'il désirait.

Le soleil avait disparu, les deux garçons respirant faiblement tandis qu'ils se remettaient de leurs étreintes. Shikamaru avait l'impression d'être cassé en deux, ses reins lui faisant un mal de chien mais ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour voir le doux sourire qui étirait les traits de Naruto. Il était beaucoup plus calme que la veille, plus apaisé également, et beaucoup moins tendu. Il avait retrouvé son petit-ami.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais tout ça.

Le brun leva ses prunelles chocolat vers son amant, découvrant la mine réjouie du jeune homme à ses côtés qui caressaient son épaule avec douceur. Il ne le regardait pas vraiment, ses billes azur contemplant son corps avec attention. Voyant son état, Shikamaru ne prononça pas un mot, conscient que son amant comptait lui dire quelque chose et attendit que Naruto veuille bien lui parler.

- Je suis désolé... pour hier...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le rassura le brun.

- Mais...

Les lèvres de son petit-ami se posèrent sur les siennes, le forçant à se taire et à échanger un nouveau baiser avec lui. Naruto ne se fit pas prier, chevauchant une nouvelle fois le jeune homme qui le serra contre lui tout en dévorant sa bouche.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, déclara Shikamaru une fois le baiser rompu. Je ne devrais pas douter de toi.

- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu doutes Shika, rectifia le blond en lui lançant en sourire amusé.

- Ouais bah j'y peux rien.

Se redressant légèrement, le jeune homme passa l'une de ses mains sur son visage en repensant au sujet de leur dispute. Sasuke, cela avait toujours été Sasuke. Naruto ne voulait pas le laisser vivre tout seul, tenait énormément à lui et le considérait comme son propre frère. Mais pour Shikamaru, ils étaient parfois trop proche pour être de simples amis. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser différemment.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me... enfin que tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça et partir avec un autre mec, commença le jeune homme avec incertitude. Mais, quand je te vois avec lui... ça m'agace.

Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir, bien malgré lui, et son estomac se tordre sous l'appréhension. Shikamaru avait la désagréable impression d'être une fille en fleur devant son premier copain, complètement paniqué. Cependant, son malaise se dissipa doucement quand le blond prit ses mains entre ses doigts tout en lui offrant un sourire apaisant.

- Je vais pas partir, lui confia Naruto. Je suis bien avec toi et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Et puis tu sais bien que Sasuke est casé, il ne viendrait pas m'arracher à toi, finit-il par dire avec amusement.

- Peut-être bien, rechigna le brun avant de soupirer, mais ça m'embête que vous soyez aussi proches tous les deux. Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois pas l'être cependant...

- Shika, Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. C'est comme si je te demandais d'arrêter de voir Choji.

- Je sais, grommela le jeune homme, vaincu.

Naruto se retint de pouffer, sachant que son amant n'apprécierait pas et l'observa prendre un air un peu plus ennuyé. Il l'entendit pousser un autre soupir, un « _Galère_ » exaspéré avant que son regard suspicieux ne plonge dans ses prunelles céruléennes.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi il est toujours en rogne contre moi ?

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage du blond avant qu'une teinte cramoisi ne couvrant ses pommettes. En le voyant, Shikamaru plissa des yeux, son inquiétude grandissant pendant que son amant grattait l'arrière de son crâne.

- Je... je lui ai raconté pour notre dispute.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Bah, continua Naruto, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, je lui raconte toujours tout et j'étais en colère...

- Attends, le coupa le brun. Tu lui racontes tout ?

- Et bien oui, c'est mon meilleur ami. On se dit tout...

- Ne me dis pas que...

Naruto piqua un fard, comprenant où son amant voulait en venir et finit assailli de coups de polochon par un Shikamaru furieux et passablement gêné.

- T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! Rugit le brun sans s'arrêter de le frapper.

- Arrêtes ! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ce qu'on faisait au lit, tenta d'avouer Naruto.

- Fais moi croire ça !

L'oreiller atterrit sur le visage du blond, Shikamaru lâchant un grognement rageur avant de se lever pour quitter la couche. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour se réconcilier avec lui, voilà qu'il prenait la mouche. Mais quelle idée Naruto avait de parler de leur relation à son meilleur ami. Il comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'un confident, mais tout de même.

Bougon, le jeune homme ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, ceux-ci n'étaient pas tout à fait sec, cependant, Shikamaru ne désirait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Il voulait rentrer, prendre un bain et se morfondre plus tard de son comportement quelque peu abusif. Mais il n'eut pas cette opportunité et finit brusquement allongé sur le matelas, son amant l'ayant forcé à le rejoindre. Agacé, le brun tenta bien de se libérer, en vain. Naruto le tenait fermement contre lui et le baiser qu'il lui octroya l'acheva. Il ne pouvait décemment pas partir comme ça.

- Écoutes, on ne parle pas de cul avec Sasuke, certifia le blond une fois le baiser rompu.

- Je ne marche pas, ronchonna Shikamaru tout en regardant ailleurs.

- Ne fais pas ta tête de cochon, je te dis la vérité.

Son petit-ami voulut répliquer mais des doigts agiles et joueurs vinrent le torturer, un rire bruyant lui échappant alors. Shikamaru se débattit longuement, sous le regard moqueur de son amant quand il abandonna enfin, au grand plaisir de Naruto. Un silence prit ensuite place, les deux jeunes hommes restant enlacés en se câlinant calmement jusqu'à ce que le brun se redresse sur un coude pour mieux plonger son regard ennuyé dans les billes bleues de son compagnon.

- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi il est toujours rogne contre moi, déclara-t-il avec flegme.

- Il ne t'aime pas, lâcha Naruto, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il pense que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes ensemble, avoua le blond en souriant.

En entendant ses mots, Shikamaru se retint de pousser un juron tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rosée. Le fait qu'ils soient en couple n'était en rien sa faute. Du moins pas complètement. Le principal fautif était Naruto... et l'alcool. Une bouffée de chaleur se logea soudain dans son bas-ventre, le souvenir de ce soir s'imposant dans sa tête. Comme s'il aurait eu l'idée géniale de plonger dans la piscine du voisin, en tenue d'Adam, accompagné du blond. Il n'y avait que cet imbécile pour avoir des plans pareils. Et après les verres de vodka citron qu'il s'était enfilé, Shikamaru l'avait suivi, avant de se faire plaquer contre un mur du bassin et embrasser comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

- Tu ne lui as pas raconté comment on en est arrivé là ? Soupira le jeune homme, le visage toujours rougi.

- Pas de sexe avec Sas'ke, répéta Naruto, un sourire en coin.

- J'avais oublié...

Un faible soupir passa les lèvres du brun qui se rallongeait plus confortablement, ses mèches brunes détachées frôlant son dos encore couvert de sueur. Machinalement, Naruto vint y passer ses doigts, les lissant tout en le couvant d'un regard doux et amoureux. C'était tout de même amusant de voir comment le jeune homme était câlin et tendre par moment alors qu'il aurait très bien pu faire trois fois le tour d'un terrain de foot avant.

- Vas falloir que tu lui dises que c'est de ta faute, murmura Shikamaru, son regard fixant la bouche de son amant avec fièvre.

- Il ne veut pas me croire, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton tout en se rapprochant de son amant.

- Et bien c'est un gros con.

Naruto afficha un sourire narquois, sa bouche emprisonnant celle de son amant qu'il attrapa rapidement pour le plaquer contre lui. L'entourant de ses bras, il lui donna une étreinte chaude et rassurante, faisant s'envoler ses doutes et ses craintes alors qu'il lui communiquait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait de ses lèvres. Shikamaru ne pouvait se trouver plus stupide et chanceux qu'à cet instant. Stupide parce qu'il avait encore douté de son petit-ami, qu'il avait douté de lui alors que ses craintes n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et chanceux parce que savait, encore plus que les jours et les semaines précédentes, que Naruto ne le quitterait pas. Ils étaient ensemble et le resteraient encore longtemps.

Son corps bascula sur la couche, le blond le chevauchant à nouveau pour ensuite venir lécher son ventre. Un soupir de plénitude s'éleva, suivi de bien d'autres plus suggestifs tandis que Shikamaru plongeait ses mains dans la tignasse blé de son amant. Le surprendre, lui faire plaisir et s'expliquer. C'était ce plan simple et pourtant si efficace qui les avait mené là, qui les avait réuni et qui avait permis aux deux garçons de mettre les choses au clair. Bien que Shikamaru savait qu'il y aurait d'autres disputes, d'autres moments de doute et d'inquiétude, il sentait au fond de lui qu'ils pourraient surmonter tout cela, tous les deux. Alors, pour l'instant, il n'avait que faire de l'heure, de leurs vêtements trempés, des pensées obscures qui devaient peupler l'esprit de la réceptionniste et la moto de Sasuke à une centaine de mètre de l'hôtel. Il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent. Avant de pouvoir profiter de tous les suivants.


End file.
